


Kuroo-Time

by munsterboi (6aphomet66)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6aphomet66/pseuds/munsterboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I'm still horrible with titles))<br/>Kuroo finally has some 'me-time' but ends up thinking about something he didn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo-Time

Stretched out across his bed, Kuroo let out a sigh of relief. His parents weren't home, he didn't have homework, and practice ended early. Lately, his schedule was slam packed between volleyball and school; he hasn't had the time to take care of himself properly.  
His hand trail down his stomach, fingertips brushing the dark hair above his gym shorts. He palmed himself over the fabric as a warm up. After a little kneading he felt himself begin to stiffen. He tugged his shorts and underwear down his thighs enough to free is semi-hard cock. He sighed and wrapped a warm hand around himself.  
His mind began to wander around images of pale skin, pink lips, and captivating eyes. Those eyes could convey all the emotions and thoughts that words wouldn't. Curved, long legs, though shorter than his own. How he'd love to mark those thighs with dark purple and red bruises, lap up the little trickles of blood from too-rough love-bites.  
Soon enough his cock was hard and flushed, eager for release.  
In his mind, red and black fabric brushed the tops of those milky-white thighs. Just clad in his volleyball jersey he imagined a matching hand between those curved thighs, working between them. Small gasps and airy moans filled his ears as his hand sped up. That white hand matched his pace.  
He imagined small, dainty fingers wrapped around his engorged cock, a little pink tongue flicking out to lap at the head. He groaned, head tipping back and hips stuttering.  
Bleach blonde hair would tickle his hips and pelvis as his cock was swallowed down in a hot, pink mouth. His hand tangled in that hair and held tight as he thrusted up, fucking that sweet mouth.   
Gold flashed at him as he felt himself tip over, cum hitting his hand and lower abdomen. Black roots, golden eyes, strong thighs, and that small kitten tongue flashed trhough his mind as he rode out his orgasm.  
Fuck.  
He just got off on thinking of fucking his best-friend's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me at trashy-pr0n.tumblr.com to send me ideas and requests <3
> 
> Requested by coach-takeda.tumblr.com


End file.
